Phantom's girls
by God of Pure Darkness
Summary: After reading sheltie's story Potter's Brainy girls I decided to do the same for Danny Fenton/Phantom.
1. Valerie

Danny Fenton sat at his desk, staring out the window. The whole town knew his secret for a month now and everything was falling back to normal as normal could be for a half ghost. He sighed and the door opened. Valerie Gray walked in, "Hey Val, what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't get a real chance to talk to you," Valerie sat on Danny's bed, "Danny, when we were dating, why didn't you tell me you were Phantom? I would've stopped hunting you."

"I was playing by the super hero code," Valerie looked at him, "I was putting you in danger just by dating you."

"Then aren't you putting..."

"Don't say her name," Danny asked, "She dumped me after she found out that dating a hero isn't as much fun as she thought it would be."

Valerie frowned and then stoo up, "Well, I'm going for a walk, why don't you join me." Danny nodded and they walked outn of Fenton Works.

The two friends were walking through the woods when Danny asked, "So...were you really hunting me because I helped ruin your life or was there another reason?"

"It was the dog," Danny listened, "He looked like a puppy being trained by my dad's job. I loved that dog and always spent my free time with him. If I had known what was in store, I would've called out and spent the entire day with him instead of just blowing him a kiss."

She frowned. Danny half smiled and said, "Valeire, I'll be right back."

He turned into his Phantom form and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Valerie just looked confused. A few minutes later, Danny reappeared in a clou of green smoke with Cujo in his hands, "Is this the puppy?"

"Ace," Valerie said to the dog and he jumped into Valerie's and started licking her face. Valerie laughed, "Alright Ace, down boy,"

Ace jumped to the ground and started barking, "It looks like Ace wants to go with you."

"But Danny, my apartment doesn't allow dogs."

Danny smirked, "Val, he's a ghost, so he could turn invisible whenever your landlord stops by."

Valerie looked down at the puppy and smiled at the look she was getting, "Alright." she picked Ace up and kissed Danny on the cheek, "That's for bringing Ace here."

Danny blushed and Valerie kissed him on the lips, "What was that for?"

"Just a small taste of what you're going to get on our date this Saturday." Valerie winked and then walked off.


	2. Ember

In the middle of the park, Danny sat on a bench, waiting for someone. His ghost sense went off and he heard a voice, "Well, well. What brings you here?"

"You should know," Danny stood up, "What the hell was so important that I had to get out of bed in the middle of the night?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you just being clueless?" the voice laughed.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Darry sighed, "Yes I want to know why you woke me up, Ember?"

Ember McLain looked around and said, "We need to get to a private place. We're being watched,"

Danny looked around, only to be surround by blule flames. They landed in Ember's lair with Kitty and Spectra looking at them. Danny looked confused, "Alright, I want to start off by saying, it wasn't me,"

"Yes, yes it was Danny," Kitty said.

"Lay off him," Ember said, "Danny and I are both to blame here."

Spectra smirked, "Yeah maybe, but we'll still going to kill him."

"Wait what?" Danny asked, "What the hell is going on babe?"

Ember sighed, "Do you remember our Anniversary?" Danny nodded, "Ok, what happened?"

"I took you to a KISS concert and before that we traveled the states,"

"And after the concert?" Ember asked. Danny looked confused and Ember pulled on his hand towards her stomach. Danny looked shocked and Ember, "That's right baby pop, I'm pregnant."

"But...we only did it once,"

"One time is all it takes," Spectra said, "Sex-Ed 101,"

Danny ignored her and asked Ember, "So...what do you want to to, baby girl?"

"Ghosts can't have abortions Danny," Ember explained, "And I'll curse anyone who tries to tell me to put my baby up for adoption!" her hair started to flair and everyone calmed her down, "Sorry, sorry. I might be a hardcore rocker, but I don't believe in abortions or adoptions. So baby, I told you because I was wondering if you'd help with the baby."

"Yeah, I'll be there to help with the baby,"

4 years later

Ember and Danny were chasing their 3-year-old son Jason and 1-year-old daughter Sierra, "Don't let mommy and daddy catch us," Jason laughed.

Soon the two kids were caught and they giggled, "Now that we got you," Danny said, "We need to talk."

"Wha daddy?" Sierra said.

Ember smiled, "You're going to have a brother or sister. There's a baby in my tummy right now,"

Sierra crossed her arm across her chest, "No, I baby, mommy."

"I was the baby before you," Jason said.

Ember ignored her son and looked at her daughter, "That's right Sierra, you are the baby, but you're going to be a big sister soon." Ember said, "Now bed you two."

The two children floated to their rooms and went to bed.


	3. Kitty

The entire English class were going on a feild trip and Mr. Lancer paired everyone in groups of two. Tucker and Danny got of the bus and Danny's Ghost Sense went off. He looked up and saw Kitty smirking, "Hey losers, Johnny's being a jerk again, so I guess I need to make another man free paradise."  
She flew off and Danny groaned, "Hey Tuck..."  
"Do what you got to do man," Tucker told his best friend, "I'll tell Lancer that you got sick or something."  
Danny nodded and ran behind tree, turning into his Phantom form and followed Kitty. He landed on top of a building where he saw Kitty leaning against the door. He sighed, "So Johnny pissed you off?"  
"I needed an excuse to see you," Kitty half smirked, "Don't tell me that you're the jealous type, Danny."  
"You know I'm not," Danny answered, "But you really need to stop interrupting school days. Lancer said if I keep missing classes, I'd have to go to summer school."  
"And I thought today you'd want to see me," Kitty said in a jokingly hurt voice.  
Danny smirked and scratched the back of his head, "Why will I want to see you today? Let's see...I can't think of a reason," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, now I know," Danny used his ice powers to form a crystal, which he put on the necklace around Kitty's neck, "Our seventh month anniversary,"  
Kitty smirked, "You always like tricking me," she kissed him on the cheek, "Now, where are you taking me tonight?"  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Danny said, "But you really have to stop wth the visits during school."  
"Oh pooh," Kitty playfully pouted, "Fine but after school and weekends you belong to me." she kissed him on the cheek, "See you in a few hours, babe,"  
She flew off and Danny smirked, "Yeah, in a few hours baby,"  
He went back to the group and turned back into his human form and re-buddied up with Tucker.


End file.
